<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>超级英雄不拯救世界时在做什么 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424524">超级英雄不拯救世界时在做什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>——当然是回复粉丝们的邮件啦！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>超级英雄不拯救世界时在做什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关于超级英雄们在不拯救世界的空余时间里该干些什么、一直以来都是超级英雄狂热爱好者弗莱迪最好奇的问题之一，这件事在学校里被讨论的次数和火热程度仅次于“蝙蝠侠和超人到底谁更厉害”这个经久不衰的话题。也正因此，当他通过比利第一次正式探访正义联盟大厅并从神奇女侠口中听闻“什么也不干”时，他的震惊可想而知。</p><p>“天啊！怎么会？”弗莱迪捧住脸，合不上的下巴让他的脸看起来长了一倍，“我们……我们幻想过无数种可能，比如超人造访外太空的生物，比如……比如超级英雄之间的比试！你们互相之间会比试吗？还比如，我的很多同学都觉得超人和闪电侠会在速度上一决高下，难道神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠不会跟着海王去海底看看他到底会不会跟鱼说话吗？蝙蝠侠可是上天入地无所不能的，他怎么可能什么都不干？什么都不干的话也太无聊了！”</p><p>“哇哦，这听起来倒是……挺可爱的。”当“年龄最小”这个被赋予太多权利的位置被比利剥夺以后，巴里就被迫变得稳重了，他主动接过话茬，又对着布鲁斯圆场性地问道：</p><p>“蝙蝠侠，或许……呃……我们也不是不可以参考一下孩子们的建议？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠对此的回答是微笑着点了点头，温和到不可思议。他们当然不是什么也不干，在不拯救世界时，他们也有属于自己的生活，这事就像比利和弗莱迪不喊“沙赞”时，他们依然得乖乖背着书包去上课、吃晚餐前和父母一起感恩并祈祷那样易于理解。但为了避免这个好奇心旺盛的孩子对他们的私人生活刨根问底并大肆宣扬出去，所以他们默契地以“什么也不干”来作为统一的答复。</p><p>“你们真的会听我的建议吗？”弗莱迪完全没把狡猾的大人们互相之间抛来抛去的眼神放在心上，他如同被蝙蝠侠鼓励了一般，一股脑地把他那些不切实际的想象倒了出来：</p><p>“不如建一个粉丝网站？天啊，我们总是在说如果有一个渠道可以和你们沟通就好了，你们根本想不到普通人有多少话想和你们说，既然你们不拯救世界时什么也不干，不如在网上和我们聊天怎么样？不，这好像也不行，这会降低你们的神秘感……”</p><p>弗莱迪自顾自苦恼了片刻后很快又灵光一现，他小跑了几步来到蝙蝠侠面前，仰头对他认认真真地继续建议道：</p><p>“但是你们可以允许我们发邮件，你们在不忙的时候偶尔选取一两个幸运的家伙回复怎么样？这一定会非常有意思的！”</p><p>这听起来的确很有意思——在场的每个人都是这么想的。但鉴于这个点子里包含了太多独属于孩子们的、烂漫的纯真，他们谁也没当回事。这也导致他们在听闻布鲁斯竟然真的要将弗莱德那个听来天方夜谭的提议付诸实践时，每个人的瞳孔都瞬间放大了三倍有余：</p><p>“正义联盟官方网站？今天不是愚人节吧？！”</p><p>布鲁斯用一个神秘的微笑作为了肯定的答复。他可没有要开玩笑的意思，尽管超人再次回归的热度已经褪去、世界也逐渐接受了正义联盟的存在，但帮助超级英雄们调节和民众、媒体以及政府之间的关系依旧是一场漫长的战役。在这种情况下，弗莱迪作为布鲁斯能够直接倾听的、最真实的声音，给出的建议自然具有非常实用的参考性。想来，这既能满足孩子们的好奇心、减少一些对超级英雄过度的幻想及各种光怪陆离的误解，还能让大家对自己的身份更有认同感，同时——</p><p>“另外，在谁都不愿意作为联盟的发言人出面的时候……”</p><p>布鲁斯意有所指地看向克拉克，众所周知，蝙蝠侠向来反感抛头露面，神奇女侠和钢骨也尽可能作风低调，闪电侠总会在镜头前紧张得说错话，而不出意外的话，他们谁也找不到海王。所以当遇到各种重大危机、或是不得不向公众交代诸如大楼坍塌、公路封锁的缘由时，在这方面最有经验的超人就会理所当然成为整个正义联盟最好的代言人——即使只有布鲁斯知道，很多时候，就连克拉克也对这项差事相当不情不愿：</p><p>“我们的官方网站将来会成为和外界沟通的最好媒介，无需任何人出面，我们就可以通过网站的主页完成对公众的交代。”</p><p>布鲁斯把网站的另一种极具诱惑的价值展现给了大家，而这毫无疑问获得了大家的全票通过。反正他们都清楚，未来那一大堆公关稿件的问题绝对轮不到他们操心。</p><p>“我和维克多打算建立一个过滤机制，确保我们只能收到孩子们的来信。”布鲁斯再次明确了这个崭新的沟通桥梁仅存在于他们和崇拜并信任他们的孩子们之间，“至于其他部分，等上线之前我们会再和大家讨论的。”</p><p>“但是我们真的要亲自回复孩子们的来信吗？”就算是根本不用考虑“回复不过来”这种问题的巴里，倒也在仔细考量了之后提出了疑问：“我是说，那恐怕得是成千上万封邮件啊，就算我来得及打字，我恐怕也想不出那么多内容……”</p><p>“别忘了，所有邮件都是出于孩子们的真心，”向来无条件站在布鲁斯这边的克拉克，这次同样也以一种完全支持蝙蝠侠所有决定的姿态出声表态，很显然，布鲁斯同一时间向他抛来的、带着赞赏的目光让他也霎时被涌上来的满腔热情鼓动了：</p><p>“也正因此，我们才必须付出同等的真心去回应，我们怎么能辜负孩子们美好的心意呢？”</p><p>在大家一致赞成的点头中，官方网站的建立自然被行动派的布鲁斯即刻提上日程，在已经有了全世界最快速、最安全的服务器的基础上，和维克多一起开发出一个神秘、简洁的官方网站并没费他们多少时间。在网站正式上线的前一天，作为提供点子的弗莱迪得到了第一手的通知，他被邀请来参加网站上线前的“内测”不说、还肩负起了好好宣传“在正义联盟官方网站可以给喜欢的超级英雄们写信啦”这个重大消息的义务。也可能是弗莱迪宣传得过于卖力，也或者就是孩子们对正义联盟的喜爱超出了他们的想象，在网站刚面世的当天，用于给网站接收和存储邮件的服务器就已经被庞大的数据塞满了。</p><p>“看来我们还是很受欢迎的，”维克多一边调整着后台数据库，一边向大家宣布着这个无疑让大家都能心情愉悦的消息，“我们每个人都已经收到超过一万封邮件了。”</p><p>“这些小家伙太可爱了！”早已阅览完数封邮件的克拉克一手戳着屏幕，炫宝似的，“竟然有个小朋友问我是不是只要和我一样多晒太阳就不会蛀牙了，如果我回答她只有少吃点糖才不会蛀牙会不会很残忍？”</p><p>“还有人问我海王是不是和小美人鱼一样，为了能在陆地上行走用自己的鱼尾做了交换。”戴安娜一点也没掩饰自己幸灾乐祸的愉悦微笑，“我不知道该怎么替亚瑟回答。”</p><p>“我就知道一定会有人问我和超人谁速度更快。”已经着手开始回复邮件的巴里兴致高昂地转头又去问布鲁斯，“我想一定很多孩子来问你、蝙蝠侠和超人到底谁更厉害吧？”</p><p>“……能通过这个方式告诉孩子们、半夜在屋顶放上馅饼并不会吸引到蝙蝠侠去吃倒也算是发挥了网站的作用。”没有正面回答的布鲁斯沉声盯着电脑屏幕，一时也不知道该怎么回答邮件里这个小朋友对于每天在屋顶放馅饼却为何仍旧没能见到蝙蝠侠所发出的疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>总之，在被各种新鲜感和成就感包围的当下，联盟中兴高采烈的大家并没有意识到接下来会发生什么。他们把每一封邮件都点开认真阅读、接着再敲下发自肺腑的感谢回复过去，这在一开始还是一种新奇的乐趣，一种确实可以填满他们不拯救世界、同时也不需要为生活奔忙时的秘密爱好。但随着不断扩张的服务器里那些来自世界各地的邮件，他们当然还是很喜欢看孩子们充满爱和热情的邮件，这件事依然能让他们开心，只是与此同时，他们也确实得重新检视这件最初就被他们看得太过简单的事。</p><p>因为他们现在正在为自己当初的“轻视”付出代价。</p><p>“这对我的词汇量是一个可怕的考验，”巴里一边发着言，一边还看着笔记本电脑的屏幕飞速敲打着键盘，“好多时候我点开来，不知该如何表达我的感谢，但我又必须绞尽脑汁想出点什么来回复，我怀疑我患上了回邮件强迫症？噢天啊我又打错字了。”</p><p>不止是巴里，最先倡导亲自回复邮件的克拉克也对这种现状颇有微词——因为他发现事情的发展开始脱离他的控制了，最初。他们建立网站的目的之一是希望孩子们认为“超级英雄们不拯救世界时是在回复粉丝的邮件”（布鲁斯是这么说的），然而现在，他们不拯救世界时的空余时间确实被铺天盖地的邮件塞满了。特别是，特别是……他和布鲁斯本就极其宝贵的约会时间，如今已经被邮件全面侵占。</p><p>“我们有必要对现状做一些调整。”克拉克正襟危坐，摆出了一副事态严重的神情，“否则这会影响到我们的正常生活，而且这会……这会像弗莱迪说过的那样让我们变得很没有神秘感！没有神秘感对于超级英雄保持和普通民众之间的距离可不是件好事。”</p><p>面对克拉克听来有理的头头是道，沉浸在写邮件中而略显呆滞的维克多也回过神来，诚然，蝙蝠侠和超人从未把回复邮件列入必须要完成的事项，但维克多仔细回忆了一下，隐约认为这件事会发展至此的源头其实正是如今最早提出异议的克拉克：</p><p>“一开始不是你说要用真心去回报……”</p><p>“事物总是在变化发展的。”克拉克胳膊一挥，大有让人无法反驳的强势，他背过手，慢悠悠走到了布鲁斯的椅子后头再次郑重发言：“你们只要梳理一下你们最近这几天的时间安排，就会意识到情况有多严重了。”</p><p>“你有什么想法？”</p><p>布鲁斯往后方瞅了一眼，倒是很配合克拉克的节奏，虽说诸如“蝙蝠侠看起来像一只大黑猫所以为什么不叫猫猫侠”这样的问题也会常常让布鲁斯产生不知如何回复的困扰，可于他而言，精心挑选出一些邮件并选择性回复并没有占用他过多的私人时间。只不过，除了他之外的其他人对这件事的沉迷程度也确实远超他的想象，所以到目前为止，克拉克的发言还是具有一定参考性和建设性的。</p><p>“我认为我们不必无时无刻都把心思用在回复邮件上。”一旦得到了布鲁斯的“许可”，底气十足的克拉克就连说话的语调都雀跃起来，或许对他来说，短时间内处理大量邮件根本构不成烦恼和问题，然而一旦这件事影响了布鲁斯、导致布鲁斯本就没在他身上投注太多的注意力彻底转移，克拉克认为自己就必须第一时间站出来捍卫这段恋情了——更何况，邮件占用去了大家太多的私人时间确实是亟待面对的事实：</p><p>“或许能不能像安排值班那样、排出固定的日子，比如某几天里是钢骨在线回复邮件，某几天又是神奇女侠，我是指……至少给出一个基准，一个框架，让大家能够循序渐进，这么做并不会影响孩子们的热情，你们不觉得这样才能在保持平衡的基础上、最大限度维持住大家的积极性吗？”</p><p>“听起来似乎有一些道理。”戴安娜从邮件中抽离出来后回味了一阵克拉克的话，“似乎可以试一试，虽说回复孩子们的邮件很有趣，但一旦没能及时回复或者把所有邮件都看一遍，我就总有一种奇怪的负罪感。”</p><p>克拉克紧张地盯着布鲁斯沉默的侧脸，试图凭自己对这个男人的了解从中读出认可的意味。半分钟后，布鲁斯缓缓别过脸，颇有些严肃地向大家提醒道“无需把回复邮件这件事看得太过着紧以至于产生不必要的心理负担”，以为布鲁斯多少了然自己心意才会这么说的克拉克着实没想到、当布鲁斯说出这番提醒的时候，其实并没有把他自己列为被提醒的对象。</p><p>“布鲁斯，今天一起吃晚餐吗？”</p><p>克拉克已经不想再花费口舌、明示暗示布鲁斯冷落自己多久、而他们又多久没约会了，反正从正义联盟官方网站被提上日程那天开始，“约会”这件事仿佛就从布鲁斯的日程中自动消失了。</p><p>“不。”布鲁斯的回答如今已经可以让早有预料的克拉克内心波澜不惊了，“我在看邮件，你来看这封，这个孩子在邮件里说他们全班都认为超人和蝙蝠侠现在是最要好的朋友、绝对不会再打架了，这是不是很可爱？”</p><p>“是的，很可爱，所以和我一起去吃晚餐好吗？”尽管布鲁斯在阐述邮件内容时语气和表情都是难得的生动，但不为所动的克拉克还是强行拖开了布鲁斯的椅子后蹲下了，他垮着那张对着镜子足足练习了两个小时以确保又可怜又无助的脸，恨不得把内心的哀怨统统展现给布鲁斯看，“我们已经三周没有单独约会过了……”</p><p>“是吗？”布鲁斯眯着眼睛无辜地抿了抿嘴，就在克拉克怀疑他眼角那一丝丝的闪烁是否为歉意的同时，布鲁斯却又光速沉下脸连人带椅回到了电脑屏幕前：</p><p>“一切都得等我看完这些邮件——”</p><p>他背向克拉克，连拒绝都变得敷衍，而克拉克看着眼睛只死死盯住屏幕、脸上投影出蓝白光线并且完全没把自己放在心上的布鲁斯，觉得这些已然成为他最大敌人的“童言童语们”一点都不可爱。当一封封电邮的吸引力完全超过了他、当那些素未谋面的小朋友们轻轻松松就获得了蝙蝠侠的全部私人时间，克拉克就清楚自己绝不能再放任布鲁斯这样下去了，和全世界的孩子们发来的邮件置气听起来很幼稚，可他也不想去理会这些了。</p><p>“我帮你回，可以吗？”克拉克又把布鲁斯连人带椅掰正了回来，咔嘣一声断裂的把手表明这次他用上了足够的力气以保证布鲁斯没有可逃脱的空间，他瞪着布鲁斯，气势汹汹的模样就像下一秒他就准备直接用拳头招呼联盟价值天文数字的服务器：</p><p>“我的速度很快，我来帮你回复这些邮件，我们就可以去约会了，也或者我们可以先约会，过后我会——”</p><p>“超人。”面对克拉克的急迫，布鲁斯自有一套似的反而愈发气定神闲，他慢悠悠地开口唤出的“超人”简直就是一个简短而有力的、告知克拉克自己的忍耐已经到达极限的警告：</p><p>“我认为你有这个和我纠缠的时间，应该已经回复完至少五十封邮件了。”</p><p>“所以你就为了回邮件以后再也不准备和我约会了？你再这么冷落我，就不怕我哪天‘不小心’砸坏了服务器或是飞出地球时不小心撞上联盟的卫星？”</p><p>在过往与布鲁斯的对峙里、克拉克总是优先让步的那个，但今天，克拉克为了自己应得的权利不甘示弱地继续不依不饶着。冷声威胁布鲁斯的同时，克拉克弯低了上半身，他不惧布鲁斯皱起的额头和目光里的不悦进一步迫近而去，两个人僵硬地互瞪了一分钟有余，没想到布鲁斯的气势倏地软了下来：</p><p>“不如……我们坐在一起回邮件怎么样？”布鲁斯伸手扯住克拉克的衣袖，脑袋也破天荒地跟着偏成了一个俏皮的弧度，“想想看，这样的独处也可以算作是约会的一种，我们可以一起看孩子们的邮件，告诉他们超人打得过河马、蝙蝠车和圣诞老人的雪橇并不是一个概念……你不觉得这种约会形式很特别、很浪漫吗？”</p><p>换组平时，克拉克早就被布鲁斯有意放柔的声音没出息地安抚了，只是此刻，“布鲁斯竟然为了邮件放低姿态向我撒娇”这件事让他彻底沮丧了。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克决心破釜沉舟。他无法向这些看不见摸不着的虚拟邮件情敌们宣战，他也不至于真的为了约会就冒着布鲁斯大发雷霆的风险去破坏昂贵的服务器。他在联盟中他的定位也向来不是什么高科技天才但只要他想做，他的超级大脑以及氪星飞船里的先进科技完全可以协助他达成他想做到的一切。</p><p>“听说你今天没有收到邮件。”</p><p>他带着鲜花从天台潜入布鲁斯•韦恩的办公室，完全不顾这让措手不及的韦恩总裁露出了慌张的神情。他当然清楚在他到来之前，布鲁斯已经为了自己空空如也的邮箱焦头烂额了好一阵了，不过，他绝不会让布鲁斯知道那些可爱的小邮件们、如今只是被自动转进了超人的邮箱里代为储存那么一阵。今天的他们不需要欺哄孩子们就算穿上红披风也得写作业、也不用和他们解释蝙蝠侠之所以叫蝙蝠侠并不是因为被蝙蝠咬了，至少在今天这个他精心准备的约会日，他不打算让布鲁斯得知真相。</p><p>“是的，我正在让维克多排查原因。”布鲁斯按了按太阳穴，疲惫地叹了口气，“我没记错的话……你现在应该在回复孩子们的邮件才对。”</p><p>“放心，我已经安排妥当了。”克拉克明亮地笑了笑，“我保证每个给我写邮件的孩子都能收到让他们开心的回复，所以你今天有时间和我约会了吗？”</p><p>“但我想尽快弄清楚网站出了什么问——”</p><p>“维克多会搞定的，那不是什么大问题，我记得你说过你相信维克多的能力。”克拉克搂过布鲁斯，阻止了这个总是不愿意停下来的工作狂继续推脱的企图，“难得不用拯救世界也不用回复邮件的日子，难道我们不该好好利用吗？”</p><p>克拉克缓慢地冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，跟着露出的一排白色牙齿和他手捧的鲜花让这个精心设计过的笑容看起来无比单纯，而因此放下疑惑安心投入克拉克怀抱的布鲁斯那时还不知道，这个不需要他们拯救的世界，早就因为超人的邮箱发送出的自动回复炸成了一片：</p><p>“你好，我是超人，我正在和蝙蝠侠约会，暂时不方便回复你的邮件，你所传递的邮件内容稍后我一定会认真阅读，感谢你对我和蝙蝠侠、以及正义联盟的支持。”</p><p>也许别的超级英雄在不拯救世界时会做些什么仍然是值得大家讨论的谜团，但至少，现在所有地球人知道，超人会把和蝙蝠侠约会当作不拯救世界时、最重要的事了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2019年6月1日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>